Scanners are used in electro-optical devices for target acquisition, obstacle warning systems, range measurement, 3-dimensional profiling, and the like, with the object, e.g., in target acquisition, being “painted” by the controlled laser scanning beam. The laser light reflected from the object is received by the detector section of the device and, after processing, produces a real-time image of the object.
Known solutions for scanning include electro-optical or acousto-optical crystals, the index of refraction of which, and therefore the deflection of the laser beam, can be altered by changing the voltage, respectively the mechanical pressure applied. This solution, however, is useful only for very small apertures and requires complex electronics.
Also known is the use of mirrors. By rotating two mirrors simultaneously, it is possible to produce a scanning effect. Yet with increasing optical aperture, attainable speeds and accuracy are reduced. Also, when large apertures are required, mirror-type scanners need a large space for two mirrors that rotate in planes perpendicular or parallel to one another. Furthermore, mirrors are very sensitive to environmental conditions in terms of vibrations and temperature fluctuations.
Rotating wedges are the best solution for fast wide angle scanning and medium-to-large apertures. Scanning by a pair of optical wedges facilitates a design that is not only compact, but, in principle, is also nearly insensitive to environmental conditions. However, the classic wedge-type scanners suffer from serious drawbacks. The optical wedges are mounted in, or bonded to, annular metal mounts which are then press-fitted into the inside diameter of the internal race of large, peripheral bearings. The outer races of the bearings are then pressed into the inside diameter of the main housing of the device.
With increasing optical aperture, the above-described design becomes very heavy and loses its compactness. Large mounts and bearings have large moments of inertia, slowing down scanner responses. A more serious problem, however, resides in the fact that with increasing bearing diameter, the friction moment of the bearing increases exponentially. The relation between the friction moment and bearing diameter is approximately as follows:M=f(D2)                wherein:        M=friction moment, and        D=bearing diameter.        
With larger bearing diameters, the friction moment becomes the principal moment in the system, requiring larger motors that consume more power and produce more heat to be dissipated. A larger torque also demands heavier gear transmissions. Altogether, larger torque demands not only reduce the service life of the system, but also make control of the wedges more difficult, especially when oscillating movement is required, as well as impairing the reading accuracy of the wedge position.